


Make it Sweeter

by Turtles



Series: No one would write it for me. [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had hit Louis all at once, like a pie in the face in an old film, or Harry's cock in the mornings.</p>
<p>He'd never actively thought about it, and it wasn't like he woke up one day thinking, 'Hm, you know what would go great with tea today? A spot of titty fucking Harry Styles.'"</p>
<p>or - Titty fucking. It's just tittyfucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a completely self indulgent series of non-related fics dealing with rare fandom kinks called: No one would write it for me.

It had hit Louis all at once, like a pie in the face in an old film, or Harry's cock in the mornings.

He'd never actively thought about it, and it wasn't like he woke up one day thinking, 'Hm, you know what would go great with tea today? A spot of titty fucking Harry Styles.'

If he wanted to place blame he could throw it on Niall, his offhanded comment on the Kiss You set of, "Oi, cover up your tits Harriet, this is a kids show."

Which made Harry laugh and squeeze his arms together covering himself in mock chastity. But really that just pressed his chest together, the little soft swells of his pecs meeting in the middle like he actually had tits. Obscene cleavage where his necklaces hung and suddenly all Louis could think was that he wanted to put his cock all up in that.

The thought startled him, but his cock was already twitching in the swim trunks. Filling at the thought of pressing against Harry's chest and sliding until it was wet with his come. Fucking at him until he spent all over his chest and maybe. Maybe it would hit his face a little, drops on his chin, his mouth.

Liam came up behind him, slapping him laddily, "You alright there Tommo?"

It was a welcome distraction, nothing could kill his boner like Liam, "Yeah, Leem. Just hard to get in a day's work with Styles flashing his boobs everywhere."

Harry laughed, but it was like he had a radar. A fucking radar for when Louis was hard for him, and couldn't help it. His lips curling up in a little smirk that made Louis want to take him over his knee, but knew that it was more likely that he would end up on his knees.

Louis sighed and clambered on to the surfboard hoping he'd forget about Harry and his tits.

Several weeks later he had not forgotten about Harry's tits, no matter how hard he tried not to stare at his chest. The worst part of course, was that Harry knew. He could feel it in his bones (boner), whenever he stared at Harry's chest. That he was just waiting for Louis to break, to say, "Yes, Harry, I want you and your boobs and to possibly come all over them."

Classic Styles.

He could tell though that Louis knew. It would help if he hadn't gotten the birds tattooed on him. Put Louis' hands on his chest, and said, “This one's yours.”

Until Louis could feel the beating of his heart underneath the skin and had to kiss him. Until they were smiling too big to keep going.

It would help if Harry had a modicum of decency. Even through his shirts Louis could always see his nipples pressing against the shirt, round and perfect.

He wanted to suck on them until the saliva soaked through the t-shirt. Leaving the shirt see through and his little nipples exposed to the air. Wanted them slick and under his thumbs as he pressed his chest against his cock.

Shivering Louis would turn back to the FIFA game only to see Harry score the winning goal. 

He would curse and Harry's hand would shoot out with one of his demon giggles to squeeze at Louis' own chest before taking off his shirt and going to tan outside with Lou, leaving him staring at the span of his back as he walked away.

The problem was that there just wasn't any fucking time. They were getting ready for tour, and then they were on tour. And they're lucky they can get a wank off on the bus before the show, exhausted when they come back from running on stage and singing.

It doesn't mean that Louis doesn't want it though. Louis feels about to pop with it and Harry can tell when they fuck and Louis doesn't know why he doesn't just come out and say something. Except he can be a stubborn little shit when he wants to be and it burns how Harry smiles at him in bed sometimes, like he's saying, "I have all your secrets."

Especially because it's fucking true.

So when Louis is on his knees grinding his ass back into Harry's cock, he's tugging at his own nipples. Letting Harry moan against his neck, "God, you're so gorgeous, pulling at yourself like that. Get you off, babe?"

And Louis chokes on his own overwhelming want for all of Harry and he does, come all over himself like a teenage boy when he feels Harry's chest squeeze against his back, hard nipples pressing into his shoulder blades.

Louis wants to tattoo the feeling into the back of his throat.

Eventually they have to go on break. The European leg of the tour coming to a close, and Harry and Louis retreat back into their house in the middle of nowhere. They spend the first twelve hours passed out in a snoring pile in the middle of their bed. Tea cups scattered on their side tables and blankets piled on in the blasting air conditioner temperature response to the London summer heat.

Louis has made it out of the coma by the second day, going for a quick swim downstairs before heading back up. Harry's still in bed, sheets pulled to his chin and he looks young and soft. Louis wants to stick his dick between his chest and just pin him down and fuck him up, rub his cock until it's raw

Louis shucks his swim trunks and crawls up the bed, shuffling until he's right behind Harry. His hair is wet from the pool and little drops fall against the sheets darkening them. Harry's face is in a serious little sleep frown, pretty pink lips pursed. 

Louis rubs his wet hair against his face until Harry shifts away, glaring at him but exposing his chest. The sparrows peek out, swooping and brushing his collarbones. The sheets slipping against his puffy nipples.

Louis slips down the bed and lays his head next to Harry's hip and bites progressively harder until Harry jolts away. He stares down at Louis, eyes still bleary and says, "Lou?"

"Can I?" Louis says and he's brushing his hands up Harry's stomach, tracing the butterfly with his fingers before doing it with his tongue. Licking against the wings and tasting sleep warm skin. 

Harry snuffles against the pillow, pretending to try and sleep but Louis can feel how his cock's pressing against him and he knows Harry won't be going to bed. "Can you what?"

Louis straddles him, pressing his hands further up. Squeezing a pec in each hand and groaning a little. Harry's eyes are closed, but Louis can already see where his dimple is forming. Cocky little shit.

Harry's hands slide down and face still pressed to the pillow he rubs thumbs against Louis' hip bones. Louis leans close to Harry's ear, biting the lobe and licking out a little before saying, "I want to fuck your pretty tits."

Harry laughs and Louis stings, does to move away, but Harry's grabbing him with his orangutan arms and pulling him closer to his chest and Louis whines a bit and presses his face to Harry's pillowy chest.

"Stop, 'm serious," Louis says biting against the flesh. Harry smiles at him and says, "You know you can fuck whatever part of me you want."

Squirming out of Harry's grip, Louis pops a finger in his mouth and then into Harry's ear, “You want me to fuck your ears?” 

“Louis, goddamnit,” and Louis lets out a cackle before taking Harry's wrists in his own hands. The 'I can't change...' pressing against Louis' bare wrist. The quotation marks framing Harry's naked arm.

He crosses Harry's arm and presses his hands against the bed. He whispers, "Keep them there."

Harry isn't smiling at him anymore and instead he looks focused, on the bob of Louis' cock and Louis can feel the twitch of Harry's own cock against his ass.

"Cheeky," Louis says, Harry just leans his face up, arms still crossed, for a kiss.

Louis meets his lips, presses a quick peck there. Then another, and another, until Harry is laughing into his mouth again and Louis is groaning and saying, "You're insufferable. I love you."

Harry smooches against Louis' face making a ridiculous noise that makes Louis crinkle his eyes and nose, "I love you too, even though you're weird and have to make yourself wait before this stuff."

Louis makes a noise of protest, "It's not like you don't know! And then you get all smug and look at me like you've got my cock on a leash."

Harry dimples, hips bucking up to press his cock against Louis' ass, "Don't I?"

Louis wags his finger at him and says, "This is why we need a gag."

Harry throws his head back and cackles, pressing his arms further together and Louis catches sight of his chest again.

His crossed arms make it look like he has cleavage, and his necklace dangles in between. He reaches down between his tits tongue first, licking up until the cool metal of the cross is in his mouth and Harry looks at him like maybe he's the only god he needs.

He lets it drop behind Harry's head, wouldn't be pleasant to catch his cock on the bit of metal.

Finally he sits himself on Harry's torso presses his ass back against Harry's crossed arms. Harry's looking up at him with a soft parted mouth and Louis' breath catches in his throat when he passes his cock between his pecs.

He thrusts again sliding in the little cleavage Harry is making with his crossed arms, and he lets out a high little moan because this is so fucking hot.

Seeing his dick sliding against Harry's chest right in between the sparrows. Feeling Harry's hip shift beneath him, and Louis is grasping at Harry's shoulders bringing his hips forward. 

“Christ Harry,” Louis moans out and Harry is squirming underneath him, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing and Louis nearly falls off when Harry moves his arms.

Louis is already panting and glaring when he resettles on Harry's chest, but he can't seem to stop moving his hips even though there's not nearly enough friction to get him off, “Do you know what stay there means?”

“This'll be better,” Harry pants and grabs Louis' hands to press his chest together against his cock, and, oh.

That feels more than good. He looks down and his eyes clench shut immediately, because the image is visceral. His hands are pressed against the sparrows and his own ink stands out against his arm. His cock is tucked between Harry's tits, and Harry's head is thrown back, long neck exposed. He fucks against him, gripping him tight underneath his hands. His red cock stark against his pale chest.

Louis' thumbs slip against Harry's nipples, rubbing them until they're tight underneath his fingers and Harry is making breathless noises and Louis cock is still sliding against his skin, pressed tight in by the way Louis is squeezing his chest together against his cock.

"Harry you look so good like this," Louis pants out, and Harry lets out a whine, letting his hands travel up to Louis' ass. Harry presses him forward getting him to move against his chest more quickly.

Louis glances down again at the same time that Harry starts craning his neck forward, mouth open and tongue sticking out in a way that would make Louis laugh if it wasn't for the desperate look in Harry's eyes.

"Oh god, Harry," Louis gasps and moves his hips forward with particular violence, letting the head of his cock meet Harry's sweet pink tongue. Harry moans out when Louis' cock meets his mouth, his lips moving forward to give the head of Louis' cock little kisses. The smacking sounds of his lips against Louis' dick loud in the room. 

Sunlight is streaming in and it reflects the honeyed highlights in Harry's hair. 

"Hold yourself," Louis grits out, and when Harry looks dazed he gives a particularly hard squeeze to Harry's tit, making Harry slide his hand under Louis'. Taking his own chest in hand, pressing against the tight sensitive nipple and moaning out.

Louis makes to grab for Harry's hair, tilts his head forward to ease the strain of moving out and licking at Louis' cock every time he moves forward. Everything feels so perfect, Harry's hair and chest in his hands. Both squeezed tightly enough that he knows Harry will feel it tomorrow.

Might have little scratches against his chest, and maybe his scalp will feel sore. 

Louis is being held in turn by Harry by his ass, and the perfect, fucking perfect way that his chest looks against the slick skin of his cock. He'd gotten wet ages ago, leaking out of his tip until he slid easily against Harry's chest instead of with the dry sensitive thrusts of the beginning. Now he just slid smoothly, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

Harry's tongue kept peeking out when it could, his head held forward by Louis' grasp. He could feel the way Harry was still swiveling his hips underneath him, his cock left alone while Louis fucked his chest.

The build up came in his toes, curling into the sheets, the soles of his feet tingling in a way that made him want to slam them into the mattress. His knees clenched up against Harry's torso, and gripping onto his chest tight, palm digging into his nipple. Fingers digging into what he knew was his bird, he came up against Harry. 

Coming wet all over his chest he groaned high in his throat, watching his come splatter onto his throat the way he hoped it would all those months ago.

Even better was hearing the low whining Harry was giving off now, feeling Louis' come against his chest and neck. Smearing over onto his chin from where he had licked at his cock with every erratic thrust upwards.

Louis put a hand to himself, wringing the very last of it over Harry's face, letting him lick at his fat sensitive dick. His lips wet with his come. 

Louis whimpered rubbing his fingers over the come on Harry's chest, smearing the slick over his nipples. He kept going down, trailing the wet over Harry's butterfly tattoo, before wrapping his fingers around Harry's dick.

Harry muffled a groan against his knuckles, and Louis took the hand off his face. He held Harry's hand down to the mattress, tangled their hands together and squeezed just as he sucked down on Harry's cock.

He was open for it slutty until he pressed his nose to the hair at the base of Harry's cock, swallowing around it making Harry strain his hips up with a shouted, “Fuck.”

Louis licked out at the cock in his mouth feeling Harry's thighs start to tense before he began to spurt in Louis' mouth. Louis swallowed, and Harry thrusted making Louis pull back come and spit slipping down his chin. 

Louis glared at Harry from his hip and Harry let out a choked rasp of a laugh, before leaning into lick filthily against Louis' mouth. Tongues meeting in a post-coital high.

Trailing fingers against his come on Harry's chest, Louis smiled into the kiss.


End file.
